<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel It, Sense It, Take It by SilverWolfTragedy (WatchOverYourAssButt)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159251">Feel It, Sense It, Take It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchOverYourAssButt/pseuds/SilverWolfTragedy'>SilverWolfTragedy (WatchOverYourAssButt)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(this is Sefikura and Sephiroth tends to inforce his will k I do not support dubcon irl), Forced Masturbation, Just smut, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut, Telepathic Bond, also undefined au mention where sephiroth is on the good side and avalanche fights shinra with him, brief dubcon, dubcon, dubcon elements, multiple sensual scenes, nsfw sefikura, possibly ongoing smut, some angst/softness to the smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchOverYourAssButt/pseuds/SilverWolfTragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud works his ass off and though things have come to a relative peace, what with Sephiroth joining them, and the newly defined and formed and unique Avalanche triumphing over the enemies of the planet, that doesn't change the fact that the 'ex-SOLDIER' still found it hard to relax. Until he takes it upon himself to try and take such matter into his own hand...and perhaps would've found 70% satisfaction, he thinks, had someone not come to spy. But he is denying himself so much more, and his singular audience takes it upon himself to ensure Cloud experiences EVERY pleasure that he is capable of and deserves to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sefikura - Relationship, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hold Tight and Let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sefikura Discord groups, man. They gave me ideas, and I find it hilarious this is going to be my first public contribution via writing to this fandom, despite having a chaptered, deep fanfiction in the works. But here ya go! Came forth from fanart, with the first chapter, of Cloud masturbating and a discussion of Sephiroth watching and how he couldn't exactly just stand by. Then this happened, followed by some crack convos of Cloud's /sensitivity/ with his hands XD that of course Sephiroth most exploit. There may be other works in the future, like a possible Wing Kink addition for Sephiroth, so keep your eyes out for any additions~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Hold Tight, and Let Go</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This new way of the world was a great deal to adjust to; the shift of reality, of right and wrong, of good and bad, of power and weakness. The world was settling into a new balance, and way of life, for most. But not all.</p><p>No, Cloud Strife himself found he was restless, and confused, and ready to bite back any moment he felt driven too far. It was...hard, to not...fight anymore. He was finding it hard to remember when he wasn’t either fighting, or wandering life in a solitary march. But no matter the action, there was always the heavy weight upon him, that filled his mind and body and he had to summon the strength to go on.</p><p>But now...now was a moment to let it go. Now, Cloud just really needed to <em> relax </em>.</p><p>Things seemed so pleasantly busy for the others, Tifa with the bar with half their friends, Barret taking some much needed time with his daughter, even Vincent was dealing with a teenager running around after him like a little sister. And Aerith, with her ever unique and proud, special energy, telling stories to kids and people who would listen, and making a current effort of not-so-discreetly spending time with the former cracked and insane Soldier-Turned-Madman, holding an almost sibling like energy herself with the complicated man who had endured just as much abuse and distress from ShinRa by being the children of Scientists.</p><p>Things were strange, now, but everyone seemed to think it was better. So much so that they were on a vacation and carrying these crazy yet mostly comfortable dynamics with them.</p><p>Cloud could agree, perhaps, but truthfully he found it hard to keep a place where he could be himself and actually know what that was--even when some might accept him, he either didn’t see it or wouldn’t allow himself to be...free. What did he want, what did he feel, what did he need? And what was the friend he lost, still swimming around in his memories…?</p><p>But right now, he knew what he wanted, what he needed.</p><p>He made his way into his room, which was far too vibrant for his tastes with golds and neons, even though it was to be expected of the Gold Saucer and what Inn rooms it providing for those visiting on extended adventures (the united vote of Tifa, Barret, and Cid to bond and blow off steam is what led the entire group here, and Cloud could barely complain, could he?). The lounge area was dark with neon, the bedrooms golden and red and yellow, and the bathroom yellow, gold, and silver and almost overbearing, but it was bearable. He shared the room, for space, with Vincent because he seemed the least likely to rub Cloud’s off-mood the wrong way and actually seemed to get it (he wasn’t the only one that got Cloud--Tifa, Aerith, and Sephiroth even, got him at times, but he didn’t feel his past week of mental offness was suitable for their comfort). However, Vincent was out for the night, and Cloud was rather sure he wouldn’t be back for some time.</p><p>So Cloud entered the far too luxurious bathroom, and was only thankful for it for this one moment (it not only had a big, spacious tub, but a sheer curtain that blocked off the entire bathing and toilet area, parting two matching lounge chairs--<em> damn lounge chairs </em> ). He hadn’t locked doors, simply because he didn’t want suspicions raised. If anyone came knocking, he could easily cover himself by claiming he was getting a bath. But he was mostly confident that he’d finally have a moment alone to himself, for <b>this</b>.</p><p>Fairly confident--and not considering the other ways anyone could be made aware.</p><p>Even telling himself that he’d be alone though, mentally, the blond scrambled to work off his pants, already feeling his hands clamming up and fingers trembling, cock slowly pulsing to attention. He didn’t allow his mind to wonder back to the last time he’d allowed himself pleasure and release--he honestly <b> <em>could not remember</em> </b>, and would rather not kill the yearning right now by dwelling on the hell that had robbed him of so many things, significant and insignificant. </p><p>He lay out across the white and golden lounge chair, one leg hiked up onto it, the other dangling off the side, leaving himself wide open and free. He’s not even touched himself yet, and already his head was buzzing with a fuzzy warmth as he gripped his zipper vest and pulled it up to expose his chest, grabbing it with his teeth (a moment of last concern drew his gaze to the door, but he was doubly thankful for the sheer but still somewhat vision disruptive silk curtains, because he’d left the bathroom door half open to aid in keeping an ear out for his room mate). Blue and mako tinted eyes raked over his own body, and his mind wandered over thoughts of rather specific hands, lips, and body mingled with his before he tried his best to fight it. He <em> couldn’t </em> admit to that, he was too stubborn to allow those…. <b> <em>feelings </em> </b> to return to flourish once more, even <em> if </em> they ruled 85% of his sexual desires. He did his best to blur the face, just imagining the feel as his chest rose and fell, and his face already began to prick with specks of heat.</p><p>One arm held him up, while the others’ hand now began running over his chest and stomach, almost as if he were having to soothe and calm himself with his own touch. He caressed his torso before he began teasing his own nipple. His eyes fluttered shut, breathing out heavily through his nose as he rubbed, pinched, and pulled. His lips almost parted from the fabric, but he had to keep the vest up and was somewhat intentionally using it to muffle himself. But a soft noise escaped just barely against the clothing between his lips as he tugged hard on the nipple. And then he moved to the other nipple, working it slower, dropping his head back a little further as he felt his cock throb, pulsing to near full hardness.</p><p>As he teased, he imagined long, slender fingers, strong but soft, knowing just what to do...where to touch, what to feel. There was a shame that made Cloud’s body even hotter, a harshness towards himself that caused him to almost feel this was wrong...but he was trying not to care.</p><p>Finally, he looked down at himself again, for a fleeting moment, imagining hot, heavy, and dizzying images of a very specific hand gripping him, smirking lips teasing his cock head. With that, and a shudder, he gripped the base of his cock, brows furrowing as he moaned out, breath hitching as he took in a sharp breath through his nose.</p><p>And as Cloud was determined to stroke himself to a release while imagining a specific lover only to mentally punish himself for it, his mind was clearly too fuzzy and busy to notice...the presence that was clearly paying attention to his current state of <b> <em>mind</em> </b> <em> , quite literally </em> . Said <b>presence</b> didn’t make a point of showing he noticed, however, as he followed the draw of the connection.</p><p>The unlocked door to the room would have impeded him enough to stop his entrance, and yet...Cloud had left it unlocked. And a closed bathroom door would’ve prevented careful entry for the show, and yet….Cloud had left the door cracked open.</p><p>The silver haired reformed warrior, dressed in a low dipped shirt and a long coat that had been pushed on him as he was lectured to normalize some of his attire to not cause any PTSD stress, slipped within with focus on every noise, and the distorted sight of the blond faux ex-SOLDIER laying across the lounge chair. His presence within Cloud’s mind was careful, as he was well practiced with, as he could sense the thoughts, the feelings, the fantasies, even as they were blurred. But he felt something familiar, amidst the screaming shame.</p><p>He narrowed his gaze, walking further around the bathroom without a step heard, to where the curtain parted for him to see the...rather heady sight. Cloud Strife, half bare with pants messily left around his ankles, shirt vest caught between his teeth, face and chest flushed a beautiful pink and eyes seeming glazed over. He watched the movement of Cloud’s wrist, up and down a rather impressive member, increasing in speed as he twisted his wrist now and again. He slowed only to thumb around his cock head, which left him moaning deeply, however muffled, before he continued to rapid stroking.</p><p>Sephiroth found his senses heightening, at the sight, at the sense between their connection. He felt and watched Cloud’s self-given pleasure, muddled with shame, building higher and higher. He licked his lips, and carefully began tugging off the gloves he still adorned, much like Cloud<em> usually </em> (but not currently) did as well. Chest rising and falling as he watched Cloud like a predator ready to feast, he paid attention to exactly what touch made Cloud twitch, made his hips rise to follow his own grip, and left him shifting restlessly. For he intended to make use of this knowledge.</p><p>Most especially, as Cloud picked up his pace, precum-slick cock squelching with his increasing pace, and Sephiroth was sure he could glimpse <em> someone </em> in those visions. Bicep bulging, Cloud twisted, and stroked, and palmed before the vest finally left his mouth, no longer able to commit to muffling himself, and he moaned and gasped heavily. Blond hair stuck around his slightly sweaty face. His hips were chasing his grip, as he whined, and groaned.</p><p>“A-aah, fuck..!” he gasped and moaned, and his control of preventing acknowledgment slipped, as he could see the silver vision before him, he could see <b>him</b> curled over him, reaching to guide Cloud’s very own touch. His breathing picked up, hitching a few times. “Aaah!” his voice lilted as he moaned, “Ah, yes…!”</p><p>The subject of the visions paced his way around the curtains, tempted to come forth, but no… No, he had greater plans. And so he watched intently with a fond smirk on his lips, as Cloud gasped louder, and louder, losing his restraint. Perhaps…</p><p>Suddenly, Sephiroth encouraged those visions a bit, causing Cloud to imagine thin, warm lips caressing all over his body.</p><p>Cloud whimpered, and gasped, wet lips stuttering, “Suh….S-Seph-iroth…!”</p><p>Sephiroth eyes fluttering shut, as he took in the sweet sound, and Cloud’s brief spike in pleasure from muttering the name, despite the shame trying to blanket him once again. Sephiroth would deal with <em> that </em> himself.</p><p>“Mmm...mmm, sshit...ah..Ah! Fuck, I’m c-cumming..!” Cloud found himself gasping the warning to himself in the heat of it all, and whimpering as his hand moved fast and intently with a firm grip.</p><p>Sephiroth watched, as Cloud’s hips jerked, his thighs trembled and his breathing was rapid and uneven. And through that so special, and so secular connection, he felt and spoke, <b> <em>‘Then cum and let go, Cloud’</em> </b>.</p><p>Cloud’s eyes shot open, his hand faltering, but jerking as he finally came, strings of cum shooting across his thighs, the seat, and the floor as he gasped, shakily and unstably. His brows furrowed, lips parted as he tried to make sense of what he just heard, his heart racing. That had been, so clearly, Sephiroth’s voice, and he was mostly sure he hadn’t imagined it...or fantasized about it. He swallowed, gasping, catching his breath as he lay limply, releasing himself. In his present confusion, he looked around...and spotted the rather defined silhouette, and that shame spilled over him once again, followed by annoyance as he fumbled to pull his pants back up.</p><p>“W-what the hell are you doing in here, asshole..?! You...how long were you there…!?” he spat, resorting to grabbing a towel and covering his lap, and wondering why he asked either of those questions rather that threatening him to ‘<em> get the fuck out’ </em>.</p><p>Sephiroth pushed his way past the curtain, smirking fondly and quirking his head. “Your mind was flaring with thoughts and feelings rather loudly, I couldn’t help coming to inspect...and I’m rather glad I did.” he told him, looking him up and down. “And I’ve been watching for the past few minutes.”</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you, huh?! Haven’t you pushed enough on me… Just because we’re on better terms, doesn’t give you a right to invade me...l-like this!” Cloud spat, the shame rapidly blanketing him. “Sick, just...watching someone...someone…” his face was still red, and growing redder.</p><p>“Get off?” he spoke bluntly, what Cloud stammered to say. “And I was as invasive as your fantasies were to glimpse, but then, I suppose you still have yet to practice the functions of our connection enough…” he took a step closer, which made Cloud shift, as he explained. “Your mind was calling out, Cloud, and it called out to me, no matter how you fought it off. Really, the shame does you no good… Who must you gain approval from, for the private thoughts of your mind and the needs of your body?” he questioned.</p><p>“Clearly it’s not so private...and that’s none of your business… You-you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cloud retorted, trying to work his pants back up under the towel, wishing he had his sword handy at the moment, but he really didn’t think he’d <em> need </em> it, in <em> this situation </em>. “Just, get out, okay?! Unless you’re looking for a fight, which I’m damn near ready to give you.”</p><p>Sephiroth narrowed his gaze at Cloud, not speaking, but not moving, for nearly a minute, until he finally said. “No.”</p><p>Cloud looked only mildly shocked, and concern pooled through his chest; yeah, Sephiroth was a twisted, unusual guy now, and could be a cocky ass, too, but things were...strangely, and sometimes awkwardly, better. There was trust (in most important things) now, but this? It sent a chill up and down his spine. And he was just getting angry. “Get out!”</p><p>“No.” he repeated, softly, stepping closer.</p><p>Cloud stood, having pulled his pants up, but not having managed to zip and latch them yet, currently having to hold them as he stood his ground, looking as if he could be bristling. “Get the fuck out!! I don’t want you in here!!”</p><p>“You do, actually. But you have a horrible habit of denying your truth until it’s nearly too late, Cloud, so I demand that we fix that. Now.” he spoke calmly, taking another step.</p><p>Cloud huffed angrily, and threw the towel, “Bullshit! Stop talking like you know me!!”</p><p>The towel hit Sephiroth's chest, and some of the hair over his shoulder. He caught the end of it, but couldn't help noticing that...some of Cloud's <em> release </em> had gotten on the towel, and now marked Sephiroth's hair and jacket. He smirked faintly, lidded gaze lifting back to Cloud, who was blushing even redder as he almost apologized before remembering, he's <b> <em>pissed</em> </b>.</p><p>“But I do. Even if you do not want it to be true, it is. And you, in your way, have come to know me. But this is about you.” he retorted, looking Cloud deep in those mako-tinted blues, and the look in Sephiroth’s eyes almost seemed sympathetic, before Cloud noticed the familiar <em> determination </em>. “And this is about you stopping every step you take to make yourself more, or less, than who you truly are. You don’t have to be the perfect ex-soldier you believed yourself to be, nor must you be this silent, withheld man whose actions are careful for the sake of others.”</p><p>“Stop trying to make this into more than it is, and just lea--!” he started demanding, but it was then that a horrible, familiar sort of electric fog set through his mind, making his body go still, and his breathing shaky. “S-stop…!” he hissed. </p><p>Sephiroth was taking control again.</p><p>“I’ll stop, when you stop fighting what you want. I want to hear you confess everything you hide away. You can think it personally wrong if you wish, confess your hate to me if you must, but stop denying yourself Cloud. It’s disappointing.” Sephiroth remarked calmly, as his gaze on Cloud then flicked to the lounge chair.</p><p>And then Cloud felt the tingling, stinging grip urging his body to follow the demands of the man influencing him. He hated it, he felt like… He always hated it, it was always so controlling and demeaning, and made him feel...out of control… Perhaps one or twice, the freedom of being left to someone’s mercy was a relief from his own inner turmoil, but he <b> <em>hated it</em> </b> . And yet...now...it didn’t feel as...painful, no longer piercing his mind with blades with the force of it. It was just unsettling that it almost felt <em> too </em> familiar.</p><p>He tried to resist it, looking at the couch and he could feel his legs trembling, his body feeling the need to move back, but he fought it as he shot Sephiroth a glare. “N-no… I-I don’t care… You’re wrong…”</p><p>And suddenly Sephiroth stepped forward, stalking like a predator, and reaching to grasp Cloud’s chin, influence keeping him mostly still enough that he didn’t fight said grasp. He looked between his eyes. “...I’m not. And you know it… Because you know, as you stroked yourself to long-overdue release, you were yearning for that touch to be mine. For the presence with you, to be mine. For the eyes on you, to be mine. You know, it has been a yearning there hidden beneath denial and hate. We both know what has been there between us. You are simply the only one conflicted about a natural fact...and were you not tormenting yourself over it, I would leave you be...instead…”</p><p>Cloud took shaky breaths in and out, beginning to resist, a shaking, clean hand struggling to try and reach Sephiroth’s wrist to remove his hold. He hated this, he hated the thoughts and the memories….from youth, from the beginning of the confusion of how conflicted he was over the fall of his former hero, and what had resurfaced since the ‘reform’. He hated Sephiroth in this moment, he told himself. But he stared at him, and the influence filling his body had him trembling in a new way that he didn’t want to ever admit.</p><p>“Instead, I’m going to ensure you find release, with full acceptance of your desires. I want to hear your deepest yearnings, Cloud. In detail. I want to see you tease yourself with the ideas of how you might want me. I want you to accept it all. And I won’t leave until you do.”</p><p>He released his face then, and pushed his will further, causing Cloud to shudder and hiss before letting go of his pants. Sephirth stepped back, and sat on the edge of the tub, legs wide open, clearly putting himself on display, however clothed, after removing his jacket. Cloud’s legs finally gave out as he gasped, falling back against the lounge chair as he watched Sephiroth.</p><p>Sephiroth quirked his head. “Come on… I’ve seen greater <b> <em>power</em> </b> from you before..” he teased, eyes flicking down to the slowly hardening cock, despite having just got off. He looked back to Cloud. “Free yourself, Cloud…”</p><p>He willed him, and Cloud fought it, but as Sephiroth willed it, the silver-haired man moved to grab the bottom of his shirt, slowly working it up and off of himself, silver hair cascading over his shoulder and chest. Cloud shuddered, and hissed, looking away and then feeling his arms led to working his vest off of himself. But then his eyes returned, and the way his gaze flicked up, down, and side to side had a pleased smirk tugging at Sephiroth’s lips as he knew Cloud was <em> taking him in </em>. Even if he settled back on Sephiroth’s fierce gaze, meeting it with his own annoyed one.</p><p>“Just...stop. You’re fucking wrong… <b> <em>It’s</em> </b> wrong.” Cloud spoke through gritted teeth.</p><p>“No.” Sephiroth spoke, a bit more firmly. “<em> It is </em> <b> <em>real</em> </b>. Now except it,” he mutters, and suddenly his hand runs up and down his own thigh, and rubs over his leather-bound crotch before he faintly groans, “..before it taints you too far.”</p><p>Cloud gasps (<em> did he really just feel Sephiroth’s sensations?! And the feral sensuality of that act should not make his mind feel hazy </em>), and his hand moves to mimic Sephiroth’s, clawing stubbornly at his exposed thigh, before stroking over his half-hard cock, and he choked on a gasp, cock still sensitive from his previous orgasm. “H-how...would it...taint mm-mmm…” he couldn’t even finish the question, as he felt the former-ache, now electric sensation urging his hand he hadn’t used the first round to stroke him now, slow but firm.</p><p>And as Cloud moves, he watches Sephiroth do the same, wondering if it was...how he was making Cloud act? Or was he making it a show…? This was all so...stupid...but as he stroked himself up and down, his eyes still flitted from Sephiroth’s hand palming an increasing bulge beneath the leather pants, and  glancing up his muscled torso to the lidded, shining green gaze. The haze in his head was returning, and his throat felt dry.</p><p>“Believe me when I say...hating something different or unusual in yourself, because the will and beliefs of others...will only begin to fester hate towards others, or yourself. And you do not deserve that Cloud. What you deserve, is <em> unconstrained pleasure.” </em> Sephiroth told him, voice like silk in this room between them, as he gripped himself and Cloud heard him moan faintly, lip twitching, and found himself stroking faster, reaching to fondle himself before continuing. </p><p>If it wasn’t for the familiar feeling of invasion and a force pushing him, he’d have to wonder if it was Sephiroth or him doing this--because the idea of touch seemed...indiscernible between the two of them. </p><p>Suddenly Cloud shook his head, trying to shake this feeling, trying to let go of the hold he had on himself. “Just...just stop..!”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because it’s wrong!!”</p><p>“How is it wrong?”</p><p>“Because..!!” Cloud spat, breathing labored as he got his hand far enough away to dig his fingers into his inner thigh, his other hand balled into a fist against the chair. “It just...is…!”</p><p>“Because I’m a monster?”</p><p>“N-no..!”</p><p>“Because you hate me?”</p><p>“No, I don’t...feel the same...anymore, it’s confusing!” Cloud spat, hitting his thigh.</p><p>“Because you think it’s wrong to want me?” Sephiroth asked, not sounding offended even as he asked it, but he did sound intent on getting the answer.</p><p>“No! Just s-stop!”</p><p>“Why won’t you let yourself want me?”</p><p>“Because I-I just…!”</p><p>“It’s there, you feel it, but something in you stops yourself from experiencing it. Why won’t you let yourself experience it?”</p><p>“B-because I should think it’s wrong!! I-I shouldn’t feel this way for you! Not after all you’ve done, regretted or not, a-and not….when I’m...me!!!” he finally spits, face red and pissed, eyes stinging as he’s filled with the shame, guilt, and the contradictory addition of feeling of not being….worthy of Sephiroth. Because who had he ever been? Even in his youth, with the obsessive idolization, who was he ever to Sephiroth? These feelings, Cloud felt, were foolish and wrong of him...and he just couldn’t get past that.</p><p>Sephiroth sighs then, and begins walking towards him where Cloud trembled, a tear falling from the corner of his eye. He walked around the lounge chair, splaying his arms over it’s back, behind Cloud,  and leaning over the back of Cloud’s shoulders, silver hair pouring down over Cloud’s shoulder and chest and making him shiver as Sephiroth spoke near his ear.</p><p>“You can hate someone and feel some level of love at the same time, Cloud.” he mutters softly, and Cloud shuts his eyes tightly, shaking his head at the idea of <b> <em>love</em> </b> for the man hovering behind him...but the thought has his chest rising and falling a little faster. “You can hold me accountable, but still allow your desire to see beyond that in me. Though truthfully, I’m biased…” he ducked closer to his ear as he muttered, “..and I would prefer your acceptance.”</p><p>“I-I have...accepted...okay...just… We’re too...different…” Cloud stuttered, trying to dismiss this all, as a panic and an excitement was trying to bubble from his navel up to his chest and he wanted to squash it. “You’re...so much more...than me, you...always have been. Too...different… All we are is adversaries...and allies, so fantasizing about more...is pointless...”</p><p>Sephiroth sighed, and suddenly, his forehead and temple was pressed to Cloud, as he spoke so softly, almost in a whisper. “Really, Cloud… If you opened yourself up to our connection, you would see rather clearly, as I see you, that not a single part of these conflicting yearnings of yours are pointless… Idol and idolizer...wounded souls wounding one another...enemies...allies… Equals. That is what we are, and it’s about time you see it...and accept it.”</p><p>Cloud’s breathing picked up, as it was almost like he could feel some intangible part of Sephiroth <em> flowing through him </em>, his body alight with excitement once more, as his mind was firing off full of confusion, confliction, and yearning. But how...how could they be equals? Cloud was a country boy that just tripped his way into hell, and came out broken yet stronger, and found the will to fight against what had broken him. Sephiroth was...indescribable, in every amazing and horrible way.</p><p>“You don’t know...but you must…” Sephiroth spoke, in a firm whisper. And suddenly, Cloud felt as if his brain was being wrapped around by some sort of serpent that could easily constrict it into nothing, but it didn’t, it just...held him. Then, images were flashing and shaking and flowing in and out of his mind….his memories...and Sephiroths.</p><p>Young Cloud, alone at home, with only a doting mother and usually the house felt full, but sometimes it felt empty. A young, short-haired Sephiroth, sitting on a medical bed, surrounded by scientists and nurses, the latter asking if he was hungry in a false doting tone, and the former scrawling away at their notebooks. Everything felt cold.<br/>Cloud saw himself, and one of the many times he tried to reach out to the local kids, and was either ignored, or bullied away. Sephiroth, standing amongst other trainees who seemed tired and annoyed with him after a sparring session, turned their backs on him when he attempted to reach out.<br/>Loneliness, and a yearning to be something worthwhile to those whose eyes fell upon them, and the pressure that added, and the deep crushing feeling when they felt as if they failed at such. The fighting spirit, the silent hero before things went south. The yearning to just...find oneself after all this hell, and desire to BE oneself with nothing holding them back anymore, and to find the embraces they’d been missing, whether they knew it, admitted it, or not.</p><p>“There is more between us than you know, Cloud...it’s about time you learned..” he removed his face from resting against the side of Cloud’s, noticing how the blonds head drifted briefly after him. “And you will, I plan on it. But first...I need you to let go… I <b>will not</b> touch you until you accept your desire for my touch.”</p><p>“I-I..!” Cloud was about to deny such, but he felt that electric, urging push as his hand moved back to grip himself. “A-ah…” he gasped faintly, still surprised by how sensitive he was, and he fought off a whimper as he began stroking. His head dropped back, and were it not for their current closeness with Sephiroth standing behind the couch, Cloud’s head would’ve just dangled behind him, but instead, it rested between Sephiroth’s chest and stomach.</p><p>“Tell me what you’d imagine as you grip yourself, Cloud… What you imagine as you tease yourself… What do you imagine when your bicep is pounding with the effort to stroke yourself towards release?” he encouraged, voice sounding softly sensual to an unholy degree.</p><p>Cloud whimpered a bit more openly then, some of his former, blurred fantasies returning. He shook his head, though, fighting them off.</p><p>Sephiroth gripped the back of the couch, and softly growled near Cloud’s ear. “Don’t deny it, Cloud… Embrace it.”</p><p>There was a force, something that burst and pushed, in his chest and in his head, and he gasped, stroking himself suddenly a bit faster as he imagined Sephiroth standing before him, leaning over him as he stroked him. “O-oh, fuck…” Cloud gasped, stroking tighter as he imagined Sephiroth’s lips in various places, and the twist of his wrist. But he tried to fight it again, the excitement building but his last fight of denial trying to hold it back, his hand slowing.</p><p>“Please...please… I can’t…”</p><p>And then he felt Sephiroth in every inch of his body, and that strange peace from absolute control seemed to release every bit of resistance Cloud had left. He moaned out without restraint, eyes rolling back behind his lids as Sephiroth’s will pushed his hand to begin stroking himself in a growing rhythm, twisting his wrist and teasing his tip.</p><p>“A-aah...ha...shi-!” he gasped, and moaned, chest rising and falling, and his face leaned towards the curtain of soft, cool hair still caressing over his chest. All he could feel was Sephiroth, all he could smell was him, all he could think of...was those eyes he could feel on him. “Se-Seph…Ughhnn…” he moaned, hand moving faster as his hips moved into his own touch, and Sephiroth made him grip tighter after making him fondle himself briefly.</p><p>And suddenly Cloud’s other hand moved to his chest, teasing his nipple slowly, as Cloud’s mind imagined Sephiroth’s lips and tongue doing the work.</p><p>“Beautiful fantasies, I must say…” Sephiroth complimented in a teasing tone, and taking note for future intentions, and Cloud could just<em> feel </em>the smirk. It made him shudder, hand working harder and faster. Was he going to cum again so soon? He felt his pleasure building faster, and had to wonder if that was Sephiroth’s fault… Granted, no matter what way you looked at it, it was his fault.</p><p>But Cloud couldn’t care, as he suddenly spat on one hand, the other moving to grip the base of his cock, the slick one palming his tip in relentless circles. “Ha-ah! Oh, fuck….Aaah, yes...yeah...ye-eah… L-like that…!”</p><p>“Just like that, Cloud?” Sephiroth cooed sensually as he witnessed it all while hovering over Cloud’s shoulders.</p><p>And he gave a lilted, moaning gasp of, “Y-yeah! Please, ah, yes…!” He was arching up and somewhat off of the chair, pressing his head and shoulders back into Sephrioth’s supportive and bare chested form as he was thrusting into his own work.</p><p>“Faster, Cloud…” Sephiroth growled.</p><p>“Mmmfuck, yeah, fas-faster...A-aah!” he choked on a gasp, moaning and thrusting, his hand stroking rapidly, the squelching, smacking sound echoing louder and louder with the increased speed.</p><p>“Tighter… I’m gripping you tighter.” Sephiroth moaned by Cloud’s ear, even as he stood leaned behind the chair, arms holding at the back of the chair, as Cloud grips himself tighter, and moans.</p><p>“Sss-Sephiroth...please, yes…!” Cloud gasps, and grunts. His arm is aching, but he can’t even care, as it continues to move without his willing it. His gaze drifts down to his hard cock in his hand, tip looking pink as the member throbbed in his rapidly moving grasp. “I...Fuck, I’m…”</p><p>“You have me against you, Cloud. Gripping you, touching you, feeling you, <b> <em>fucking</em> </b> <em> you </em>…”</p><p>“O-oh…! Oh Gods...oh, gods, I’m...gonna… A-aah!” he thrusted so hard, with such an unrestrained need as he imagined Sephiroth bare, strong, warm form, grinding against him, fucking inside him, gripping him tight, and moving in rhythm with him. His eyes stung as his arm moved with great speed, thumb teasing and pressing over the slit of his cock head.</p><p>“Come on, Cloud. Come on, and cum… Faster, harder, and <b> <em>cum</em> </b>.”</p><p>“Oh, gods, S-Sephiroth…!” he gasped, followed by a lilted moan, as he pressed back against Sephiroth’s stable chest, hand slipping between Sephiroth's shoulder and neck as if to hold on to some stability. Some of that absolute control had slipped, as Cloud looked up at him. He shuddered, and whimpered, feeling the heat pounding in his very muscles, his veins, and pulsing in his cock as he stroked faster and faster. But just as he felt the edge drawing closer, he let go of Sephiroth’s neck that he’d gripped with his free hand and leaned with a needy desperation, in Sephiroth’s direction.</p><p>And Sephiroth knew what was looking for, and met him halfway. He caught Cloud’s needy lips, firmly and deeply, tongue slipping to tease the blonds mouth open, only to earn Cloud’s shaky breath from his nose, and a moan from his mouth as his tongue was dominated mercilessly. Cloud’s eyes were barely open, but there was only white seen as his eyes rolled back and his brows furrowed. He released his cock, which continued to pulse and throb, and twitch with pleasure, and that hand that had been stroking him moved to cup the side of Sephiroth’s cheek where he dipped to kiss him. And then it overtook him, and he reached to grip at the back of Sephrioth’s neck, just barely tearing his lips away to gasp, moan, and yell out his pleasure. Sephiroth’s lips and tongue found Cloud’s exposed neck as the other came harder than before, shooting streaks across his thighs and across the floor. All he could do was move his hips with every pulse, gasping, huffing, and moaning until he felt the pounding pleasure finally offering mercy and easing away.</p><p>When his body finally goes limp, Cloud feels Sephiroth’s influence very slowly drifting out of him, like removing a heavy blanket. Even so, he whimpers briefly, catching his breath, face flushed as he still grips at Sephiroth’s neck, leaning back against him.</p><p>And slowly Sephiroth’s arms snake around Cloud to encompass him around his chest. The contact sets Cloud’s skin alight with electricity and yet it makes him relax as well. His grip on Sephiroth’s neck slowly falls, but the silver-haired man catches his wrist, and brings the marked hand to his lips, to which Cloud snaps his gaze to, almost in a panic. And he watches as Sephiroth’s tongue slips out to lick away the white, pearly result of the forced but necessary second session, and he shudders at the sight.</p><p>He swallows a lump in his throat as Sephiroth moans faintly at the taste. And then Sephiroth’s gaze is upon him, and he feels strangely...exposed and nervous, and yet relaxed and comfortable. It’s strange, but he just settles into it, as Sephiroth leans against his shoulders, still standing leaned behind him.</p><p>“Wasn’t that better?”  he challenged.</p><p>That made Cloud pout stubbornly, turning his head away as he resisted answering with a very passion <b> <em>Yes</em> </b>. But Sephiroth’s lips grazed his neck and he shivered, leaning into the action. He bit his lip, before grumbling, “Yes…. You’re still an asshole…”</p><p>He feels the smirk against his neck. “I’ve been called worse, love.”</p><p>Ugh, even that <em> claiming nickname </em> makes him react so stupidly, he shouldn’t <b>enjoy</b> it! But... <b> <em>he does</em> </b>. He shoots him a look, still somewhat pouting, but he can’t help but wonder back a few minutes ago. “So you...have felt the same…?”</p><p>“Yes.” Sephiroth doesn’t hesitate to answer honestly.</p><p>“For how long?”</p><p>“Long enough to know, no one else draws me like you do. And I don’t feel the need for the yearnings of any other. If you hadn’t felt the same, this fact would’ve stayed with me, but… There’s no point in denying the two of us something possibly<em> good </em>, after...all the bad…”</p><p>Cloud just eyes him, thoughtfully, as Sephiroth begins to move around the chair to sit on the arm-/head-rest, as Cloud faces him. He can’t help but notice the even more present bulge in the silver-haired man's pants, feeling heat at the back of his neck, as he glances up to him. “...Right or wrong as you might’ve been, you know you’re still an ass for coming in like that, right…?”</p><p>Sephiroth smirks at him, but nods carefully.</p><p>Cloud just shakes his head, wanting to lecture him about boundaries, but honestly...he can’t even care anymore, because he was still feeling the pleasurable wave running through him from perhaps the best round of masturbation he’d ever had and as wrong and invasive as a lot of that was, and as much as he didn’t want to give in to Sephiroth’s fucked up methods, it was...actually...necessary. The more he thought about it now, he harmed and helped no one to keep fighting that off, except for harming himself.</p><p>His gaze lifts to Sephiroth’s eyes, then, having been wandering, as he asks, “...So...what have you...fantasized about, then..?” He suddenly very much wanted, and needed, to know. Did he yearn for the same things as Cloud? Was it more, more intense? It thrilled and frightened him to think about.</p><p>“I’ve fantasized quite a lot of things, many times, Cloud. But, that...is for another time.” he tells him.</p><p>“W-what…? B-but...y-you’re..” his flickering gaze, falling downward a few times, indicates his meaning, as he swallows, mouth dry. </p><p>“You did well, finally letting go, Cloud. But you can’t expect me to leave here without giving you exactly what you yearn for?” he questioned, raising a brow.</p><p>“What are you…?” Cloud questioned, before feeling the heat returning. “I...but I already…! You expect me to...again?!”</p><p>Sephiroth faced Cloud more, legs splayed open with his bulge on full display, Cloud could almost see some of the shape--but he needs to stop staring, even if it makes Sephiroth chuckle. “Well, I’ve experienced your amazing stamina before, and how you rise to occasions. I’d love to test that further.”</p><p>“N-now you’re just being sick. Fuck, do you just like <em> watching </em> it?” Cloud retorted.</p><p>“I enjoyed watching <em> you </em> . But I don’t intend to watch this time. Are you going to tell me, you don’t want me to touch you, Cloud?” he asks softly, only to move at a shockingly swift pace, that caused Cloud to fall back to the open edge of the lounge chair, head faintly hanging off as Sephiroth hovered expertly over him, bodies just <em> inches </em> away from touching one another. “You don’t want to feel my touch...my lips, as you imagined them…?”</p><p>Cloud let out a strangled breathy gasp, unable to answer, and suddenly Sephiroth’s leaning form moved down, and Cloud’s hands almost came up to stop him, but before he could, those thin but firm lips were around Cloud’s nipple, and he let out a rather embarrassing whimpered yelp from feeling <b> <em>him</em> </b> sucking and pressing his tongue around his already raw nipple. The hands that had moved to stop him, now traveled from his chest to grip at the back of Sephiroth’s shoulders where he could reach.</p><p>“Either you can rise to the occasion...or just enjoy the experience.” Sephiroth whispered against his skin, hair cascading around them like a too-beautiful fall of silver waters. </p><p>Cloud swallowed, throat feeling tight, as he grunted. His eyes fluttered shut, before he looked down at Sephiroth, the man's lips trailing to his other nipple and Cloud moaned out deeply as he felt the <em> perfect </em> attention. His hand found its way through that long hair, carding through, it, feeling it, gripping it as he’d imagined millions of times, only to massage at Sephiroth’s scalp. That action earned him a deep suck of his nipple, which caused a choked moan, his hips jerking up against Sephiroth in a knee jerk reaction.</p><p>Sephiroth’s lips released Cloud with a grunt, eyes flicking up to him, as he grinds down on him once and pressing him into the lounge chair, causing Cloud to gasp and shudder. The look in Sephiroth’s eyes was predatory, as he seems to have to strongly consider something, before he draws back, and down. Finally, Cloud could see his faintly pink, and likely even more sensitive, cock...was twitching faintly.</p><p>“Oh gods…” he drops his head back, brows furrowing as his legs twitch at just the <em> idea </em> of what he knew Sephiroth planned. He wasn’t sure he could take this, he’d never gone three rounds in a row, much less gotten hard so quickly after coming. And he’d never had anyone...do anything FOR him, much less did he ever truly believe Sephiroth would do anything.</p><p>But fuck, now he just wanted to <em> know </em> . He wants to <em> feel </em> it. And so he looks down just in time to see Sephiroth’s lips trail over the twitching cock, and Cloud whimpers and shudders, covering his mouth with the one hand he’d managed to clean off mostly, finding the noise ridiculous. But if he thought his cock was sensitive <em> before </em>, he was sorely wrong. It was almost painful, and all Sephiroth was doing was mouthinf at the veiny, twitching member. But it ached...wonderfully, Cloud had to accept, face and body flushed as he watched him with hazy eyes, feeling as if he’d never breathe normally again.</p><p>And then he felt Sephiroth’s warm tongue lapping from root to tip, and he gasped, arching, and Sephrioth so easily followed the raise of Cloud’s hips so that the path of his tongue was not disrupted by Cloud’s shift. As Cloud’s body dropped back, Sephiroth’s tongue licked off, before he dipped back down. It was then that his lips wrapped around Cloud’s cock head, and he gasped and huffed.</p><p>“Sephi-roth…. You…” he could barely say anything, the sensitive, aching pleasure was so good and his lips were only on the <em> tip </em>. Until they slipped further, and he suckled, and Cloud grunted, “A-aah, fuck!”</p><p>Sephiroth just continues, and even moans tauntingly around Cloud as he sucks further, and further, and furthered with each bob of his head, hair tickling about Cloud’s stomach and thighs, and it's better than the blond could’ve <em> ever </em> imagined.</p><p>Cloud barely makes any noise, his pleasure inaudible for a moment, until Sephiroth suddenly sucks off with a wet pop and the blond finds himself gasping as if he had not been breathing that entire time. His hands fidgeting through Sephiroth’s hair and over his shoulders and biceps. Cloud was a red, hot, hazy, blissed mess at this point, shamelessly waiting on Sephiroth’s every pleasuring whim.</p><p>“Sephiroth…?” he speaks his name in question, breathlessly, before Sephiroth is on his knees, and drawing Cloud to sit up, moving him on his knees as well, their bare chests together, and Cloud winced and whimpered as he felt a strange pang in his chest...their scars had grazed, but it just made him curl into the other.</p><p>“Let me hold you...while I bring you to the end.” Sephiroth spoke, the words barely more than a whisper.</p><p>Cloud shudders, gripping in his hold of Sephiroth, but eventually, he just nods, pulling back to look at him, confused despite agreeing. And then suddenly Sephiroth was sitting against the arm-/head-rest, and turning Cloud around, to sit back in his lap, encouraging him to lay back against his chest. His legs were spread wide to accommodate Cloud between him with his legs spread enough to allow freedom of his cock as well.</p><p>Cloud feels so small, and so...right, like this. Sephiroth wraps an arm under Cloud’s, already moving to tease slowly at his sensitive nipple, making Cloud make a lilted moan of a noise. His other arm slips under Cloud’s, as he massages over his chest, down his stomach and side, teasing over his hip, before he reaches to grip the base of Cloud’s cock.</p><p>“Oh, gods, Sephiroth… You…” he stutters and moans as that hand so slowly moves to stroke up his length, and back down. Cloud’s breathing is shaky, stomach twitching with his breathing, and he whines as his hips are already moving with an eager need. As crazy as it was, he was already fully hard, and aching for release. “Please…” he moaned.</p><p>“Please <em> what </em>?” Sephiroth asked, smirking fondly at the state Cloud was in. His own need was throbbing, but his enjoyment of bringing Cloud to this point was greater than his need for attention and release. Though Cloud’s fidgeting did provide some decent friction.</p><p>“F-faster…” he grunted.</p><p>Sephiroth tauntingly just barely quickened his pace, asking, “Like this?” with a tease of his thumb over Cloud cock head, pressing along the sensetive slit.</p><p>“Ha-aah!” Cloud gasps, hips fidgeting, moving back and forth with an eager need. “Faster, damnit! It’s so intense...so much..!” he demanded firmly, only for his voice to become shaky.</p><p>Sephiroth chuckled, leaning to kiss over Cloud’s neck, to which he grunted in fleeting annoyance, before with furrowed brows, he whimpered and exposed his neck to Sephiroth’s intent and gifted lips that knew just where to kiss, and just the warm spot to suck. And he began stroking faster, and faster, rapidly, knowing Cloud likely wouldn’t last as long this time, given his heightened sensitivity. He stroked up and down, pressing his thumb at the underside of his cock, to which Cloud gasped, losing his breath before moaning, legs trembling and making him fidget.</p><p>His other hand relented from Cloud’s nipples, and simply moved to Cloud’s own, caressing over the back of it, which seemed to make Cloud shiver and gasp louder. Noticing it, he was...curious. He steadied his quickened pace of stroking, as Cloud gasped and huffed out moans, and glanced down at their hands. He ran his long fingers over the back of Cloud’s palm, watching his fingers twitch and tremble faintly and hearing the difference in his stuttered breathing. Then he began to intertwine his fingers between Cloud’s from the back over his hand, thumb rubbing over Cloud’s palm.</p><p>“O--oh, fuck, n-no…” he grunted, and moaned, drawing his hand away from Sephiroths, to grip the others arm instead. Before Cloud could complain, though, Sephiroth took note of that reaction, and picked up his pace once more, stroking faster, and tighter, as he sucked the warm spot between Cloud’s shoulder and neck. “A-aah! AAH! Seph-mmmfuck!! Yes! So...good…! Oh gods…!”</p><p>Cloud had never been so vocal in his life, but again, he couldn’t even feel shame, he could just feel <em> pleasure. Pure, white hot, encompassing </em> <b> <em>pleasure</em> </b> <em> . </em> </p><p>“I’m c-cumming...please...Sephiroth..!” he wasn’t sure what the please was for, but it just filled his mouth as the relentless handling of his cock was not ending, even as his hips jerked and moved and he could faintly hear Sephiroth’s labored breathing, and it just pushed him further and further. “I’m gonna…!”</p><p>“Cum.” Sephiroth growled, pressing Cloud’s hips against him, and pressing his own hard, though bound, member against his back (Cloud almost feel him <b> <em>throbbing</em> </b>) as he stroked Cloud rapidly until finally, arching off of Sephiroth so perfectly that his ass stayed against him while his head braced against his shoulder, and he came hotter and heavier than the times before. Cum streaked across their legs, Cloud’s chest, and the chair, before he was finally finished, Sephiroth stroking him until he was entirely spent and absolutely writing from a painfully sensitive cock, gripping Sephrioth’s wrist with both hands, but not really forcing his grip off of him.</p><p>“Mmmm, p-please….I...oooh…” he all but became mush against Sephiroth, lightly tanned body flushed with red, laying against Sephrioth’s pale form. When Sephiroth released him finally, he caressed Cloud's sensitive and overwhelmed body, until he gripped his chin and moved Cloud’s lips to his own. This kiss was softer, though still firm, and Sephiroth thumbed Cloud’s chin and jaw, before pulling away.</p><p>“And that is the pleasure you deserve… Only the beginning.”</p><p>Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat, unable to just...except such deep implications, and the heavy note of Sephiroth damn near vowing to give him such, so he grunted and moved to climb into his lap. “Cocky asshole.” He accused and slammed his lips into Sephiroth’s, to have a final word in this because damn it, he needed to have SOME control here. </p><p><br/>But he had to accept, this would be one of the few ways Sephiroth would ever <b> <em>finish</em> </b> him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mercy at the Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sephiroth can't exactly let go of a noticeable sensitivity in Cloud, in the most surprising of places...his hand. And so, he decides, what better time to test it and it's depths, than the here and now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Mercy at the Hand</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eager as Cloud was for some balance by getting the upperhand in their very intimate moment, he was generally worn out and the only effort he found himself willing to commit to after some good lip-smashing, was cleaning himself. Sephiroth cleaned the general mess of the room before Cloud could manage to do anything about that, so he moved to start the bath the two had agreed upon taking together in the decently spacious tub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made sure the water was a reasonable, soothing and cleansing warmth, pouring in some soaps that were to be applied to the water generally, fine with the fact that it would make the water bubble. He then looked to Sephrioth, whom he noticed was no longer hard, and he sort of hated that he was kind of childishly </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappointed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, almost enough that he would’ve complained, that Sephiroth insisted on not doing anything for him now. He wondered why, exactly, but was too tired to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth finished, though, and Cloud heard the plop, and then thud-thud of the removal of boots and pants, and he hesitated to look, before finally venturing to do so… And fuck, it was...not what he had imagined. It was almost indescribably better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth was beautiful, and damn near sinful, even if that scar across his abdomen left Cloud feeling a strange ache, but he’d managed to mostly get over that earlier. But every inch was muscled, toned or angular, and he just...seemed...</span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Cloud’s mouth felt very dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth entered the tub first, since Cloud was spaced out in his staring. He smirked, as he offered his hand to the blond. “Are you going to join me? You’re more of a mess than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud snaps out of it, shooting him a glare that really had little true anger or annoyance behind it, before taking his hand even though it wasn’t really necessary, and dipping into the water. He meant to let go, as he moaned pleasantly at the warm water now encompassing him as the two sat on opposite sides of the tub. However, Sephiroth still held his hand, and he looked at the touch, confused. He looked to Sephiroth, raising a brow, and esd about to ask why he was still holding his hand when Sephiroth thumbed the back of his palm, and Cloud was reminded of the touches earlier, and his need to keep </span>
  <b>
    <em>that </em>
  </b>
  <span>sensitivity private, and so he yanks his hand away like before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why...are you doing that?” he questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep pulling your hand away?” Sephiroth counters in an amused tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you insist on pushing your plays on me right now, huh? Bored?” he retorted instead of answering once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would boredom make you feel better, if that were my reason?” Sephiroth offered, but that smirk just made Cloud kick his shin in the water, causing Sephiroth to laugh. “Pardon me, but it seemed rather obvious and...interesting that, amidst your heights of pleasure, my contact with your hand seemed to offer near equal pleasure and sensitivity as my contact with your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, it didn’t.” Cloud denied stubbornly. “We’re supposed to be bathing…” he retorted, grabbing for a rag, and lathering up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth, however, was comfortably lounged in the tub, doing nothing but staring in a way that annoyed Cloud. And it annoyed him because it gave him goosebumps, despite the warm water. Cloud did his best to just ignore it, lathering up and down, moving above the water enough to get his stomach and legs and such. But he felt the stare boring slowly into him, and then he looked him dead in the eyes and sighed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m tempted to kick you out of here with nothing but your stupid hair to cover you..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the quip easily, Sephiroth gently asks, “Are you concerned that your unique erogenous sensitivity will be judged? Because you can be sure there’s nothing you could do or want that I’d find reason or energy to judge. And if it brings you pleasure, why not play with the experience?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I just a toy to you, then?” Cloud challenges, feeling warm from more than the water. How many times can he get hot in one evening? This was getting ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… No comment.” Sephiroth teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud threw the rag at him, making the other laugh again. “You’re not going to shut up about this, are you? I just want a relaxing bath…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud rolled his eyes, leaning back and away from Sephiroth. “Haven’t really...experienced it. Like, tested it, experimented.... Only found out about it after getting a massage in Wall Market….paid a helluva lot for that massage, too, just...didn’t...expect...to feel...that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud kicked him again, and bitterly refused to confess aloud that admitting this was sort of a relief. “I mean, I guess my hands have been sort of sensitive for a few years, since joining ShinRa, maybe longer. But I didn’t think it was always to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> degree, I thought they were just sensitive from all the work I did with them. Got used to wearing gloves and I didn’t...have contact with people much, anyways. But…<br/></span>
  <span>“She just pressed and touched in ways that just...set me off… She was thorough, t-touching...soft at first, before applying pressure...and I really could help the noises I ended up making. It was embarrassing and I only took solace in the fact that she seemed to get that result out of most other people…” he told Sephiroth, with a precious flush once again across his cheeks, gaze looking down at the bubbly water. “Since then, I just...don’t let people...touch my bare hands. Gloved is fine, but, it’s like that massage opened some sort of, like, nerve in my hands. It’s not all feelings like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay, so please don’t keep making this something sexual. Like, i feel like i can...sense things. I can only guess it’s from the experiments and shit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth nodded slowly. “That makes the most sense--I’ve experienced heightened senses myself from various times of exposure during my time at ShinRa, and even after, being within the stream itself. Granted, I do have one place that’s rather sensitive itself, but...it’s only a tad easier to hide and guard than you.” he admitted with a faint smirk, and Cloud was confused and curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wing. You touched it, once, with little intention than to check it wasn’t wounded when we were fighting ShinRa at their base.” he stated, as during that battle, one of their many firsts after Sephiroth had been convinced to accept them as allies and accept a new mission with the rest of his life. It had been a quick, but intense battle, and amidst it, Sephiroth had sprouted...a rather menacing yet magnificent wing. And at one point after they’d retreated, Cloud thought he saw blood and had instinctually checked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud’s brows furrowed. “I barely touched it, though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“True. And yet, none other than me has ever touched it before then. Or since.” he confessed. “And perhaps it was the care I could sense in your touch, or simply it being </span>
  <em>
    <span>your touch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you touched that part of me, and I was on </span>
  <b>
    <em>fire</em>
  </b>
  <span>, Cloud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was wide eyed, and blushing deeper. He had affected </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sephiroth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like that? He was swimming in doubt for a moment, before that spilled into curiosity, and that curiosity flourished into a heated yearning to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try that again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If he set Sephiroth on fire by just a brief caress, then he could only imagine what he might be able to do with greater touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Cloud licked his lips, imagining, Sephiroth smirked fondly. “See there…? Such ideas are intoxicating, and far too inviting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud blinks, and shakes his head, sighing and relaxing back in the tub. “Maybe. Are you going to let me return the favor? Seems only fair to give me a chance to make you as much of a wreck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I look forward to you wrecking me, Cloud, but lets save that for tomorrow night?” he offered with a bigger smirk, and earned not only another kick form Cloud, but a smirk from the blond. He smiled fondly to himself. Then his eyes focused on Cloud’s left hand, the one he’d grabbed before, and then he looked back to Cloud. “For now…. I will ask this earnestly. Please...Cloud...allow me to bring you another new experience, to help you feel and understand yourself that much more…” he spoke, as he reached out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for Cloud’s hand, which began to draw away, so he held his own hand in place, waiting. Cloud was resistant, but it was far more clearer than the blond would like it to be that Sephiroth was wearing a lot of his defiance down. Finally, he extended the hand back, biting his lips as Sephiroth took Cloud’s left hand with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud was already breathing carefully, but it was like Sephiroth theorized about his wing, like he could feel the intention… It was wild, and thrilling, and nerve-wracking, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And suddenly Sephiroth was leaning forward to meet the pull of Cloud’s hand to...</span>
  <b>
    <em>kiss</em>
  </b>
  <span> his </span>
  <b>
    <em>fingers</em>
  </b>
  <span>. Jesus, that already had Cloud fidgeting and catching a strangled whined noise in his throat. It was like warm electricity, across his fingers, from the contact of Sephiroth’s lips. It was...honestly, soothing, and tender, as his lips were dragging across each finger and over the knuckles and the back of Cloud’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until those featherlight kisses returned to kiss at the tip of Cloud’s index and middle finger, because Sephiroth proceeded to lap them, suckling them, before taking them in his mouth, and Cloud let out a surprised and sensual gasped moan. His free fingers splayed out in the surprised, but he didn’t draw his hand back. He just watched Sephiroth suck his fingers, feeling his tongue press around and between them, and he moaned as he watched them with a lidded gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-aah…” he huffed out softly, as Sephiroth finally sucked off of the fingers. Sephiroth’s gaze lifted, and seemed surprising soft, if not still heated, hair falling over one shoulder as he sat up once more, and coaxed Cloud’s hand to stand straight up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she caressed...and pressed..and gripped it, did she…?” he asked Cloud, whose brows furrowed, before he just nodded to confirm. Sephiroth gave his fingers a last kiss, before his own fingers began running and caressing with the lightest pressure up and down the underside of Cloud’s forearm. It was electric and freezing and fiery pricks to his skin as Sephiroth’s fingertips moved up and down his forearm, making Cloud’s fingers twitch and Cloud himself to take a few shaky breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Sephiroth shifts his efforts. He scoots closer, in a strange and unsettling expectancy as his legs hook under or over Cloud’s, but Cloud can’t bother to stop him because all his attention is on his forearm and arm before it's just </span>
  <b>alive</b>
  <span>. But then, Sephiroth takes his thumb, his other fingers wrapped around Cloud’s entire forearm, as he drags his thumb with firm pressure up the underside of Cloud’s forearm up to his wrist just below the ball of his palm, and he circled there with a deeper pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-uhn..!” Cloud whimpers before trying to cut it off by smashing his lips together, eyes shutting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth clears has no intentions of mercy, though. Because he doesn’t even relent or pause in the circling at Cloud’s wrist, before his thumb moves to massage circles over every inch of Cloud’s palm, and Cloud gasps, then moans, eyes fluttering open and brows knitting in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how...in the...hell…?” he asks, but it turns into a wine as Sephiroth rubs perfect, thorough circles over the center of his palm, below each join for each finger, between them, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Every. Single. Inch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cloud is gasping by the time he finally removes his thumb, hand faintly twitching, but as shocking as every ridiculous sensation was, he had completely given in to Sephiroth’s exploration of this part of him. He did not draw his hand away, he just kept it in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, though, Sephiroth;s long fingers extend, running back up from his forearm, over his wrist then his palm, causing Cloud to shudder and moan shortly as he finally aligns their fingers. Sephrioth’s are longer, of course, but that doesn’t matter, as he simply runs the lined up fingers up and down Cloud’s, causing him to shudder again, leaning in Sephiroth’s direction as he moans despite the disbelief as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>why he was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>moaning</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> over </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>this</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the moaning just increased, deeper and shakier as Sephiroth’s fingers worked to rub back and forth </span>
  <em>
    <span>between</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cloud’s fingers, just in and out of their grasp. Cloud shuddered, looking to Sephiroth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-aah...this...mnmnnn,,,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just embrace it Cloud….” he cooed, his free arm moving to wrap around Cloud’s back as the other was clearly just drifting forward, in need of support as his fingers twitched, feeling as if they were running with lightning, and pleasure, and fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth pressed his lips to Cloud’s forehead, as he then gripped Cloud’s fingers, making him let out a whimpered moan as his grip caused a sort of stroking motion as he continued moving back and forth between Cloud’s fingers. And finally, as Sephiroth whispered in Cloud’s ear, he also gripped his hand, their palms pressing firmly against one another, and causing Cloud to gasp a strangled moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never let go of this…” he vowed, and pressed his palm against Cloud’s, over, and over, causing Cloud’s entire body to twitch and him to groan and whine. “You are mine,” he pressed, “and I am yours,” Cloud gasped a whine, “and this…” he pressed again, and again, “will never end….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cloud was done, finished, a wreck. And he’d never been </span>
  <b>
    <em>happier.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>